Lawsuit Waiting to Happen
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Cali Dobson lives in the craziest apartment building in the Big Apple. When her twin brother, is killed by a cop, what does she do? Who does she meet? Will she let him help her? Rated T.


A/N: Oh I love my overly imaginitive imagination. And every little detail that sparks it. :D In this story, I bring my love of music and dance into the picture as well as heartbreak, fear, betrayal and lust. Yeah, I love adjectives. And verbs. :D :D Okay. Here!

Disclaimer: *sticks out tongue*  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cali!!!" Two trashcans were thumped on the roof and a cajón was banged on rythmically.

Cali Dobson rolled over in her bed. Her alarm clock was flashing red numbers and read 6:45 am.

"Timbaya." She groaned, rolling off the bed. She opened the window to the fire escape in her room. "What Tim?!" She yelled.

Her friend's black dredlocks hung over the building. "Get your butt up here!" He said.

"Ugh, let me get my shoes and jeans." Cali yelled back.

" 'kay! See you in 10." He yelled back.

Cali jumped back in her window. She pulled on her tank top and jeans. She found her tap shoes hiding under her guitar. "Why the hell..?"

She pulled herself out the window and up the fire escape, guitar strapped to her back.

"Cali!"

Cali counted the people on the roof. 10 floors, 20 people. There were only 18, including her.

"Wait. Where are Darren and Mattia?" Carli asked, setting her guitar on the ground.

Everyone shrugged and Timbaya rolled his eyes. "Havin' some fun. They'll be here in twenty. C'mon, it's time to awaken the city." He said.

Cali picked up the guitar and sat on the edge of the building. Ten minutes to tune her guitar and ten minutes til 7. How lucky was she?

Timbaya had a tradition of "Waking the city" every morning at 7am and playing for 3 hours. Cali alternated between guitar and tap every half hour so her body had time to rest.

The apartment Cali lived in has an odd history of tenants. Some of the past and current tenants were musicians. There were only 2 people on each floor who were part of the group Timbaya had assembled. They called themselves the "Walking Past" group because they were of mixed race, sex and sexuality, along with open minded and hate towards sexists and racists. They could each bring music to the world on their own and loved to bring it together as a group.

Mattia and Darren crawled up the fire escape at 6:58:59am.

At 7:00:01am sharp, Timbaya slammed a trashcan down loudly, signaling the beginning of a new day.

The music and festivities went on until 9:59:59am when Timbaya's trashcan went down again, cutting off the music immediately, only to be replaced by a ringing phone.

Cali's eyes widened realizing it was her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and the display read, "NYPD."

"Excuse me." She said, crawling back down the fire escape.

She answered the phone as she thumped back into her room.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Cali Dobson?_" A voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is she. What's wrong?" Cali asked, worry thickening in her mouth like a cotton ball.

"_Miss Dobson, I'm Detective Flack. It seems your brother, Clay Dobson, has been killed. You've been called to-_"

"MY BROTHER HAS BEEN WHAT?!" Cali yelled at the phone.

"_Ma'am, I need you to calm down and come to 1 Police Plaza, understand?_" The male voice on the other end sounded tight.

Cali took a deep breath. "Yes. I'll be over in less than an hour." She said and with that, hung up with the Detective and tossed the phone across the room. She sat on her bed and picked up the picture of her twin brother.

"Oh Clay, what did you do?" She asked the picture, her voice strained.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ummmm. Yeah, okay, hope you enjoyed, yes there will be more, and yes all flames will be burned. Good day and good luck to you all. *scampers away*

Kisses and Pictures

~Sarah~


End file.
